This invention relates to cloches for horticultural or agricultural use, commonly referred to as garden cloches. The invention also relates to a garden cloche blank in the form of a sheet of transparent or translucent material such as rigid P.V.C. (polyvinyl chloride), from which a garden cloche can be erected by bending along crease lines preformed in the sheet.